The Aftermath Continuation
by maila08
Summary: What i think should have/happened after last episode...enjoy...


Aftermath Continuation

* * *

A/N: So this is what i think that should have happened after last weeks episode...BIG shout out to BG-13 for all the help! Thanks Bud! Oh nd FYI, if you guys have any special requests, let me know, and i'll see what i can do... :)

* * *

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_  
_It makes you cry_  
_Have you ever needed something so bad_  
_You can't sleep at night_  
_Have you ever tried to find the words_  
_But they don't come out right_  
_Have you ever, have you ever_

_Have you ever been in love_  
_Been in love so bad_  
_You'd do anything to make them understand_  
_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away_  
_You'd give anything to make them feel the same_  
_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart_  
_But you don't know what to say_  
_And you don't know where to start_

_Have you ever found the one_  
_You've dreamed of all of your life_  
_You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes_  
_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to_  
_Only to find that one won't give their heart to you_  
_Have you ever closed your eyes and_  
_Dreamed that they were there_  
_And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care_

* * *

"_So does your offer to live at the Air Temple still stand?"_

"_Of course it does. And Asami is welcomed too". _

"_Thank you so much" _

"_After everything she's been through, she's going to need you Mako". _

Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and Korra arrived at Air Temple Island in the early morning. The Airbender had wanted to make sure that Lin got proper medical treatment since she'd taken such a nasty fall. He himself had had himself looked over but the young Avatar had refused, claiming that she was perfectly fine.

"Your rooms are at the end of the hall, down from Korra's," Tenzin informed the brothers and Asami. "I'm going to go get some rest. You all should do the same; it's been a long night."

They all thanked the man and went off to their separate rooms.

"Korra," he said, stopping his student. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Tenzin. Just tired," she replied. The Airbending master gave her a nod before retreating to his room. The young Avatar went to the kitchen to grab a jug of water before heading to her own room. She stopped though when she heard crying coming from Asami's room. She sighed, cursing her nature. She knocked on the door.

"Asami? Can I come in?"

"Yeah…sure," came the Nonbender's reply. She wiped her tears off her face was the Waterbender walked into the room.

"How you holding up?" She asked, sitting down on the bed. She saw the tears forming in her new friend's eyes.

"I just can't believe my father could do such a thing," she whispered. Korra placed a hand on the heiress' shoulder.

"I realize this must be hard for you. I couldn't believe it myself, and I know you must resent me a little for how it all played out but I want you to know that…I'm here if you ever need to, you know, talk or something," the Waterbender said sincerely. "And I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Asami let out a small laugh. "I don't hate you, Korra," she began. "I'm actually grateful to you. I mean, you offered me a place to stay, even after I called you a liar and was sort of a jerk," she added with a small smile.

"Well if you need anything, I'm next door," the Avatar said, returning the smile. Asami nodded and the Waterbender left the room, finally heading over to her own.

She sat down on the bed and slowly rolled up her shirt. Her left side was covered in a band of bruises from that machine's claw, the one that threw her into the pipes. She carefully gathered some water in her hands and placed it over the wound, making the water glow.

Korra flinched at first but then she relaxed as the soothing sensation began to spread throughout the injury.

"I thought you weren't hurt," Mako said from her doorway, arms crossed. Korra jumped, dropping the water onto the floor.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she grumbled.

The Firebender shook his head as he walked over to her, lifted her shirt up enough to check the injury. Korra winced.

"You should get that checked out," he commented.

"It's nothing," she protested. He narrowed his eyes and brushed his hand faintly over the bruises. She let out a hiss.

"You were saying?"

"I was healing it before you came in and disturbed my concentration." Korra gathered some more water and repeated the healing process. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to check on you," he replied. Korra narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is that all?"

Mako hesitated as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I also came to apologize," he said finally. "I shouldn't have doubted you. And I'm sorry I threatened you with our friendship. And calling you jealous."

The Waterbender didn't know how to reply to that.

"It's ok," she managed to whisper. "Thanks for saving us, by the way."

The Firebender raised a brow at his. "It was the least I could do. I still owed you for helping me save my brother. And besides, we are friends."

Korra sighed. She didn't know how to make him understand that she wanted more than just friendship. He had silently stolen her heart. Mako noticed the emotions that flickered across the Avatar's face.

Nice going, Mako. You just made her feel worse. He sighed. "Look, Korra, I know, I-I mean we shared a kiss and I really do like you, but I'm still a little confused and I-"

Korra held up her hand. "Don't. Just don't," she said. "Asami is the one that needs you right now. Stop worrying about me and start trying to comfort her. I'll be fine," she added, managing a weak smile.

The Firebender saw right through it, but said nothing and nodded his head. He stood and walked toward the door. "Good night, Korra," he called over his shoulder before exiting the room.

He stood out in the hallway for a bit. He'd been wrong about Korra. She wasn't spoiled; she wasn't selfish. She cared about him and the rest of her friends. He sighed. He was such an idiot. But Korra was right. Asami did need him right now, and he couldn't leave her. Not like this. He took a deep breath before entering his girlfriend's room.

Korra gave up on healing her side and just laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She knew Mako didn't like her like that, not like she liked him at least. He just saw her as a friend. When she'd kissed him she'd hoped that maybe, just maybe, he'd pick her instead of Asami. She understood that Asami needed him right now, but she couldn't help but feel rejected that it hadn't been her.

The young Avatar felt a few tears of defeat fall onto her pillow. She wiped them away. She would not cry over a boy. Sure these next few days would be torture, seeing the happy couple more than she normally would. But that's why she had made the instant decision to submerge herself in her Airbending training, keep her mind occupied as it were. With a sigh she closed her eyes and drifted off into a much-needed sleep.


End file.
